


we're the heirs to the glimmering world

by orphan_account



Category: Misfits
Genre: Angst and Humor, Banter, Bromance, Community: vacationthon, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Het, Language, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Road Trips, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, yeah, of course it will be shit, because it's the five of them, so there will no doubt be multitudes of supernatural problems and ridiculous Nathan-related hijinks, because that's how it always is. And that's how they both like it.</p><p>Written for vacationthon @ livejournal, prompt was: the asbos decide to take a road trip through england.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're the heirs to the glimmering world

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the National. Originally posted 7/24/11.

_Tuesday, 8:36 AM._

They're set to meet in front of the center early that morning - their community payback is long paid, but it's as common a ground as they have - except Simon's the only one who shows on time.

He's not a bit surprised by it, so he just sits and munches his toast quietly, trying to look just menacing enough to be left alone, but not so menacing that anyone takes issue with him. It's in parts of town like this that he sort of wishes he still had invisibility, but it's a quick wish, gone the instant he checks his voicemail and sees Alisha's name.

He smiles softly around his breakfast and listens.

She's really sorry she's late and she'll be there any minute and she misses him and she knows this week will be completely shit, but she's looking forward to it, anyway.

(And, yeah, of course it will be shit, because it's the five of them, so there will no doubt be multitudes of supernatural problems and ridiculous Nathan-related hijinks, because that's how it always is. And that's how they both like it.)

He listens to the voicemail six times before she actually shows up, with a kiss for his cheek and more luggage than Simon thinks will fit in the boot.

\---

_Tuesday, 12:16 PM._

Curtis arrives soon after, quickly followed by Kelly, but it's noon before Nathan makes an appearance. They're having lunch in one of those sketchy local diners - with waxy tables and gum-popping waitresses and all manner of wasting diseases floating around the toilets - and blending right in, but he spots them immediately.

"Hey," he shouts, his arms flung wide and his tone expressing great and everlasting distress, drawing the attention of a few of the patrons as he stomps over to their table. Simon's not sure, but he thinks he may have his shirt on inside-out. "Hey there, you lazy bastards! Weren't we supposed to leave at nine? This is seriously cutting into our road trip time, if that even matters to you cold, heartless--"

Kelly stands up, moving toward him, and Nathan flinches ever so slightly. He's being ridiculous, Simon knows, but he still can't help the slight grin that slips onto his face.

"We was all ready at nine o'clock. Where the hell 'ave you been?" Kelly asks sharply, arms crossed and head cocked in a question that she knows she won't get an honest answer to.

Nathan looks around at the blank faces staring expectantly at him. He scowls, overdramatic as usual.

"I was packing. Just trying to include all the necessary supplies in case you all got us into trouble again." He grabs an unused chair from a different table, not bothering to ask, and plants himself it in. Kelly just rolls her eyes and sits back down.

Alisha looks him up and down. "Where's your luggage, then?" she asks.

Nathan glares at her. "I could ask you the same thing."

"In the car," she says, like it's obvious. And it should be.

Nathan nods briefly, considering. "Yeah," he says then, shrugging, as if he'd meant to all along, " mine, too."

And, it's not like anyone was doubting it, but once Nathan eats off their plates and they pay their bill and trek back outside, it becomes quite apparent that, no, it's actually not. "Prick," is all anyone say, and - surprise - it's Curtis. Nathan just shoots him a ridiculous wink and calls shot-gun.

\---

_Friday, 6:47 PM._

And, of course, the number of people with powers dwindles as they get away from town, until the only things left to cause them trouble are simple and relaxing in comparison. Kelly gets in a fight with a gas station clerk and Nathan accuses a receptionist at one of the motels of sexually harassing him - which he uses, quite unsuccessfully, to justify his 'borrowing' of the tip jar and subsequent running like hell - and Curtis meets a girl who is beautiful and friendly and _not Nikki_ and Simon has to pretend he doesn't see him wiping his eyes in the toilets.

And after three days of this, he finds Alisha lying on their shared mattress at the latest in the long line of flee-bag establishments that they've stayed in, stretching herself languidly and telling him that she's too "tired" to go to the bar with the rest of them. And, he decides, he rather feels the same, so he texts Kelly an excuse and falls onto the bed next to her.

Her mouth is soft, but her hands know what they want and he knows that he wants it, too, and they're just looking around for a condom when the banging - a different kind - begins.

"Barry!" Nathan yells from the other side of the door. "Barry and Mrs. Barry! Come on, you're missing the friendly bonding shit. Stop fucking and get out here."

Alisha pauses, glancing from the door to Simon. "How the fuck does he know what we're doing?"

Simon smiles slightly, pressing a finger to his lips, then calling back in a completely unconvincing way, "We're sleeping!"

"The fuck you are. Cheap bastards. I haven't got any cash and Kelly's still angry about me using her shampoo for lube and--" And then there's a loud sound and an _'ow, shit!'_

"If you shut the fuck up and leave 'em alone, I'll buy you a beer, alright?" Kelly mumbles, voice fading as she leads Nathan away, and Simon can't help laughing, which makes Alisha laugh, which sort of slows down the whole sex thing for a little bit, but not all that long.

And after they're done, and dressing to join the rest of their group at whatever local place they're hitting this time, he helps Alisha zip up the back of her dress and she laughs and says, "This is the worst vacation I've ever been on," like there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

He spins her around with soft hands and kisses her lightly, goofy grin apparent against her lips. "Wait until next summer," he tells her, "I'm sure we can top it."

\---

_Sunday, 10:29 AM._

He's not positive, but he suspects that Nathan is still drunk from the night before, and this has apparently imbued him with a number of Christian values, many of which he doesn't seem to understand. 

"We're going to church!" he announces loudly when they meet for breakfast.

"The fuck?" Kelly asks, batting his hand away from her bacon. 

"I saw a church down the street, and I was thinking, you know, it's Jesus's money that's currently financing my flat, so, hey, why not drop in and say hi to the lad?" He says it like it's the most natural thing in the world, and it's all Simon can do not to burst out laughing. 

"That wasn't Jesus, that was a psychopath," Curtis says, and the _'prick'_ is implied. 

"A psychopathic rapist," Alisha adds.

"And dead creepy." Kelly smacks Nathan's hand away again, and her mouth is straight and uncaring but her eyes are shining with amusement.

Nathan shrugs. "Whatever. Let's just go. It'll be an adventure."

"Uh, no it won't."

"Uh, yes it will. Kelly, my dear, have you got a Sunday hat? 'Cause I'm thinkin' that look might work for you--" He cuts off when the smack hits him. "Geez, just a suggestion."

"You're so full of shit."

Nathan and Kelly are arguing amiably and Alisha and Curtis are talking about his relatives or some such, and Simon can't help himself. _It'll be an adventure_ , he thinks, when he says, "I'll go to church with you, Nathan."

Nathan stops trying to poke Kelly with his fork and looks at him. "Have _you_ got a Sunday hat, then?"

\---

_Sunday, 11:09 AM._

And it's not even slightly shocking when Nathan gets bored ten minutes in and shuffles out the doors, casually picking up a few dollars from the poor tin. Simon just shrugs politely and follows him, and it is a bit of a shock that instead of falling in a ditch or hitting on something, Nathan's walking through the small and shabby graveyard behind the church, mumbling quietly to himself.

Simon walks up behind him, and Nathan glances briefly over his shoulder, before turning back to headstone in front of him. _Hubert Miller, dedicated priest and loving friend. 1936 - 1994._

"I bet he was a fat bloke," Nathan says. "I mean, that's a fat name, Hubert. No one goes around naming their kid Hubert, thinking _'he'll be a thin one, he will.'_ "

Nathan pretends he isn't shaking slightly, and Simon lets him.

"Do you miss Jaime?" Simon asks, after a while, not really needing an answer but he thinks maybe Nathan does.

"Who?" Nathan says, unconvincingly. He rubs at his head and pretends he doesn't care about anything. Simon lets him.

\---

_Monday, 3:52 PM._

On the way back, they stop by a somewhat sleazy vintage clothing shop and Kelly rolls her eyes and smiles and really does buy Nathan a Sunday hat, just to make him shut the fuck up.

\---

_Tuesday, 2:29 PM._

The drive home takes forever and a half, and the car is noisy and cramped and smells a bit off, and, as Alisha so sincerely and joyfully informs him for what must be the millionth time, it's absolute and total _shit_.

He just grins and pulls up in front of the community center.


End file.
